Archives/Ranzer
Stats *Level: 11 *ExP: 693/2200 *Status: Normal **Wounds: 0 (0 in dream) *HP: 85/85 (85/85 Dream) **Soft Damage: 0 (0 Dream) *MP: 35/35 (35/35 Dream) *Str: 260 (-100% in fox form, +100 in wereform) *Mag: 175 (160%; +100% in fox form, -100 in wereform) *Skl: 18 *Spd: 17 *Cookies: 10 Abilities Weapon/Movement *Innate Weapon Proficiency: Shaolin Spade *Basic Weapon Proficiency: Melee *Basic Weapon Proficiency: Throwing/Bows *Basic Weapon Proficiency: Firearms **Advanced Weapon Proficiency: Pistols Personal *First Aid *Bayonet **Deal normal damage with any gun in melee combat, although they degrade faster. *Weapon Toss **when wielding a melee weapon, it can be thrown as a ranged attack for 1.5x damage. This can pin a zombie down, but the weapon loses a lot of durability with this attack. *Vorpal Blade *MP Rage *Viral Immunity *Kitsune **(+100% magic, -100% STR in fox form) Magic *Magic 1 **Basic Magic: Fire **Basic Magic: Lunar *Magic 2 **Improved Magic: Fire **Basic Magic: Chaos **Improved Magic: Lunar *Magic 3 **Advanced Magic: Fire **Improved Magic: Lunar **Admixture *Magic 4 **Master Magic: Fire Skills *Perception(Sk+Mg) - Level 7 **Sight - Level 15 (0/35) ***Total: +54 **Taste - Level 15 (0/35) ***Total: +54 **Driving - Level 8 (0/28) ***Total: +47 *Athletics(Sp+Mg) - Level 1 **Jumping - Level 5 (0/25) ***Total: +37 *Smithing(Sk+St) - Level 4 **Bladecrafting - Level 20 (0/40) ***Total: +63 *Knowledge(Mg/5) - Level 4 **Cantrips - Level 20 (0/40) ***Total: +53 *Domestic(Sk+Sp) - Level 6 **Cooking - Level 8 (0/28) ***Total: +65 **Health Care - Level 25 (0/45) ***Total: +82 *Charisma(Sk+Mg) - Level 11 **Persuasion - Level 15 (0/35) ***Total: +58 **Gather Info - Level 5 (0/25) ***Total: +48 **Empathy - Level 15 (0/35) ***Total: +58 **Animal Empathy - Level 20 (0/40) ***Total: +63 Equipment Weapons *'Shaolin Spade' (Signature Weapon) **HP: 72/90 **Power: 2d10+10 -- Rate 4 **Specials ***''Undead Retribution:'' An additional 1d10+6 points of damage is added when fighting aghainst zombies (total 3d10+16). *'Bowie Knife' **HP: 26/26 **Power: 1d6+3 -- Rate 2 **Specials ***''Very Keen'' (attack roll 1d100+skill*(rate+2) *'M1 Carbine' **HP: 30/30 -- Range 12 **Damage Mod: +2 -- Rate 1 **__ clips, 30 bullets apiece, (2d8) **Current clip: 12/30 *'Taurus PT145' **HP: 31/33 -- Range 16 **Damage Mod: +5 -- Rate 2 **__ clips, 8 bullets apiece, (2d6) **Current clip: 2/8 *'Modern Composite Hunting Bow' **HP: 25/25 -- Range __ **Damage Mod: +10 -- Rate 4 **15 Hardy Arrows, 6 HP per Arrow (2d8) ***1 Damage per Hit, Miss, or Crit ***5/6 HP for current arrow **Requires Basic Prof: Throwing/Bows Armor T-shirt *1/1 Def *6/3 MDef (43) **Gains Magic Defense with blood Items *'Lunar Crystal' **+20 to magic for Lightning/Chaos/Lunar magic **Allows 2 insta-tranformations that recharge on the full moon (using them within a day of the new moon requires both charges) ***2/2 charges *Crowbar (mid) *Flashlight (small) **Range 15 *Extra Ammo (small) **1 - .30 Carbine Cartridge *2 D cells (small) *3 9mm Pistol Clips (1@14 bullets, 1@9bullets) *Dream items **Spade (86/90 HP) **Pistol w/ammo **shirt **lunar crystal (2 charges) **canteen (50 MP of water) Kitsune Tail Info *Some stripes will form on the tail that are a darker green then the rest of his fur (these stripes change based on mood and food, have fun, though nothing too dramatic) **The tail is quite sensitive. Ranzer can grasp things with it despite it being extremely fluffy (not very well, mind you) but if someone pulls it, fort check or you get dizzy. Also, +1 to skill. Spells Fire *'Fire Shot' **Launch a quick shot of fire at an enemy. Rate 2 (d100+Half Magic for to-hit) **5(4)MP to cast, Range 5*% **(d6+10)*% damage *'Cauterize' **Heals 5HP*Magic (use score as percentage) and one wound. **10(8)MP, can only be done out of battle. *'Fireball' **Erupt an area in searing flames. Range 4*%, Radius 2*% **10(8)MP to cast **(2d6+15)*% damage *'Reforge' **Use metal to reforge and repair a weapon of damage. Requires materials. **6HP*% per 10 MP used *'Heat Lancet' Shoots an extremely quick, homing bolt of fire at an enemy. It's small, but it's also undodgable. 8(5) MP, 2d10+10*% damage, Auto-Hit *'Vapor Exhalation' **With an open source of flame, such as a torch or a lighter, Ranzer can breathe out a stream of magical fuel across it, causing a flame burst to erupt from the fire. This can be fairly long-ranged, but Ranzer can't use it twice in a row, since he needs to get another lungful of air. **10 MP, 10d6+X (X being the heat of the fire) to 3 targets or double to one target *'Flames of Purity' **The entire battlefield erupts into flickering, multicolored fire. Allies are healed for 1d4+1 HP per turn until they burn out, while enemies take that same amount of damage per turn. **20(15) MP, battlefield effect *'Burnt Offering' **When this spell is cast, Ranzer uses the power of his flames to sacrifice himself, fueling a potential miracle in exchange. When used, Ranzer's MP drains completely, the action he wants to use it for is declared, and Ranzer essentially gets a 101 out of a roll of 100 on judging success for that task. Afterwards, his HP drops to 1 and he passes out for the remainder of the day. HP-restoring magic can be cast on him, but he still remains unconscious until the next day. *'Fire Charge' **Charge the power of fire through a weapon to give it a blazing, searing attack. **3MP to cast, only 2MP for every extra time in the same turn **(d10+5)*% damage added to the weapon of the Fire type Lunar *'Lunar Bolt' **Fires a ray of concentrated moonlight to disrupt and sear enemies. Rate 2 **5(4)MP to cast, Range 5*% (d100+Half Magic for to-hit) **(d6+10)*% damage *'Lunatic Howl' **Imbued with the power of the moon, the user performs a loud howl that causes enemies to take damage from its volume and power. **10(7) MP **2d6+16*% damage *'Orbit Shot' **A bead of moonlight is fired at high-speed towards the target, adjusting its course automatically to strike them, no matter how they try to dodge. (auto-hit) **2d10+11*%, 8(6)MP *'Orbit Shield' **Using this spell, Ranzer attracts medium-sized chunks of rock or debris to float around him, then can use them as shields to block attacks. He can attract up to Magic/50 meteors at once, and one is destroyed with each blocked attack. **Doubles dodge, but if hit within 100, a rock breaks. **5MP to draw in a new rock, 1MP a turn per rock. *'Lunar Pelt' **With this spell in effect, Ranzer's fur stiffens and puffs out, enough to help deflect the force of attacks without impeding his movement. When this activates, it takes a small amount of MP (or moonlight) to stay active, but provides a bit of natural physical armor. **Doubles natural armor, 6MP to start, 2 to maintain, -50% cost (stacks with other -s) on a full moon. *'Lunar Charge' **Charge the power of the moon and the night sky through a weapon to give it a more concussive, powerful attack. **3MP to cast, only 2MP for every extra time in the same turn **(d10+5)*% damage added to the weapon of the Lunar type *'Lunar Sense' **Manipulating the energy of the moon, Ranzer's senses sharpen, his eyes more keen, his nose more sensitive. Half of total Magic added to sense checks. **5 MP, 1 MP every so often to maintain, half cost at full moon, double cost at new moon Chaos *'Chaos Shot' **Sends a small blast of chaos at the enemy, disrupting reality and causing damage. Rate 2 (d100+Half Magic for to-hit) **5(4)MP to cast, Range 5*% **(d6+12)*% damage *'Chaos Charge' **Charge the power of chaos and disorder through a weapon to give it a more powerful attack. **3MP to cast, only 2MP for every extra time in the same turn **(d10+6)*% damage added to the weapon of the Chaos type *'Fist of Force' **Unleashes a blast of Chaos energy to strike an enemy from a distance, causing them to stagger. This spell can also smash weak walls if they are targeted. **8 MP, 2d10+5, or one thin wall broken. Admixture *'Nova' **Call down a ray of searing star's heat to smite your foes. Requires open night sky. **15MP(13 do to your lowered cost for lunar/fire spells) **(5d10+20)*% damage, useable only at night and in the open, fire damage (50% bonus on the 3 days of the full moon, 3 days of the new moon at -50%) *'Foxfire' (Fire+Lunar) **Tapping into the burning spirit of the kitsune, Ranzer bursts into flames while going into his wereform. All his melee attacks gain a fire charge effect, and his body is surrounded in a fire shield, granted +1.5 shield bonus, as well as a 50% chance of any enemy who does hit him getting hurt with a fire charge damage. **16MP, 4MP to maintain. *'Galian Beast' (Chaos+Lunar) **(Reference pic changes: shorter mane, horns become ears, tail becomes spiky, Ranzer's shirt becomes the waistcoat) When this morph is used, Ranzer taps into the power of raw chaos. He grows to almost nine feet in height and becomes the pictured creature; while keeping his fox coloration, he also gets an erratic, prismatic rainbow aura. While in this form, Ranzer cannot use weapons, but he gains proficient attacks with his claws and teeth; however, due to the chaos, the damage and status effects that these cause are randomized on a large scale; one may be so weak that it actually heals an enemy, while another may make them gib in a single fingerflick. In addition, due to his mind warping, Ranzer tends to become highly unstable in this form, performing bizarre things and shouting nonsensical phrases; as such, caution is advised with it. **16 MP and HP, but only 4 of each to maintain **Unarmed Combat+ gained twice, STR/MAG +50, attack damage changed to what's rolled on a d250-50, same number in 10s and 1s place causes status effect (like 188), all weapon profs lost Description and History Description: Somewhat longish, spiky brown hair. White t-shirt (perfect for showing blood spatters!) and a pair of red cargo pants. Extras Achievements * TVTropes *